fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Edolas
' Edoras' is first revealed in chapter 169 after Anima made Magnolia Town and the Fairy Tail Guild disappear. It is known as the world on the other side and the gate can only be open by Anima although Charle and Happy can use their wings and pass through the remains of Anima to get there. Charle reveals that both she and Happy are from Edoras, despite being born in the Earth Land, and she says that they are indirectly responsible for Anima opening on Magnolia Town because of their secret mission. Edoras is said to be losing its magic since it is limited so the King of Edoras created Anima to suck up magic from the Earth world and back to Edoras. The reason it targeted Fairy Tail was because of all the powerful wizards and magic gathered there. It seems everyone from Fairy Tail has undergone a massive personality change and appearance. Gray Fullbuster is the one who has a crush on Juvia Loxar (who still likes him) and wears several layers of clothing (Juvia retains her older hairstyle and wears little now), Cana Alberona hates drinking alcohol and wears much more, and classy, clothing now, Elfman becomes a sensitive man for being weak, Lucy Heartfilia becomes somewhat gothic, bossy, and tsundere, Nab Lasaro works all the time now, Jet and Droy are the candidates for the strongest members of the guild, Reedus Jonah remained skinny has a short temper, and Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan have open feelings towards each other now. In chapter 170, it is revealed that they are the parallel version of the guild members that lives in Edoras, and not the actual guild members. Because of the different history and timeline in Edoras, Lisanna, who was dead in Earth Land, is alive in Edoras. This also explains why the personality of Edoras' Mirajane did not differ from the Earth Land's Mirajane post Lisanna's death. Wendy of Edoras is shown to be much more mature than her Earth Land self. Erza is currently the 2nd magic war division captain of the Royal army and is now an enemy of Fairy Tail. The Earth Land Fairy Tail members are currently trapped inside a giant Lachryma crystal. In fear of magic completely disappear in Edoras, the King has ordered all guilds and mages to be abolished so that they can take control of all the magic in Edoras. Edoras Fairy Tail resisted this order and is the only guild left in the whole realm, and they are currently being targeted by the Royal Army that are trying to destroy it and its members, who are being treated as a Dark Guild. Due to their resistance against the Royal Army, at least half of the Edoras Fairy Tail member had lost their lives, including the unnamed guild master. As of now they can only run away so they can live longer. Unlike Earth Land, magic in Edoras is not stored within a persons body, but rather in magic objects, often in the form of Lacrima. Some examples of magical items includes the handle that Edoras Lucy uses to form an energy whip, Edoras royal guards use small gems on the back of their hands to make shields, the Air Shattering Cannon used by Wendy, and the Sealed Flame Blade that Natsu uses to make a fire blade. The output of the magical item is limited to how the user uses it. Natsu, for example, unleashed all of the magic within the sword in one use, but through proper controlling, as explained by Edoras Lucy, it could last hundreds of times. It is yet to be explained why Earth Land Lucy could summon her Celestial Spirits in Edoras, but this currently makes her one of the strongest mage in all of Edoras. The transportation of Edoras is also more developed than Earth Land's, as while Earth Land's Transportation requires mage transferring its magic power to run the vehicle, the Edoras transportation is solely powered by Lacrima. Inhabitants *'Faust, the King of Edoras' *'Mystogan' (rebel aiding Earth Land) *'Charle' *'Happy' *'Edoras Fairy Tail members' Royal Army *'Erza Knightwalker' *'Sugarboy' *'Hughes' *'Byro' *'Pantherlily' *'Coco' Category:Worlds